1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to the subject of converters and power supplies, and, in particular, to devices that generate usable electrical and/or mechanical energy through the use of magnetic fields.
2. Background Art
Magnetic converters, or, devices that produce usable electrical and/or mechanical energy through the use of magnetic fields, or flux, are well known in the art. Some examples of magnetic converters include electric motors, electric generators, transformers, etc. A typical magnetic converter includes at least a pair of permanent magnets and a wire coil free to rotate between the magnets. The magnets are generally connected by a steel former and the wire coil is connected to lead wires using brushes. In a magnetic converter that is used to generate usable mechanical energy, the wire coil may be further connected to a drive shaft.
In a magnetic converter that is used to generate mechanical energy, e.g., an electric motor, a voltage potential is applied across the lead wires, thereby causing an electric current to flow through the coil. The flow of the electric current induces a magnetic field, or flux, around the coil. The coil's magnetic field repels and attracts the magnetic field generated by the permanent magnets, which, in turn, causes the wire coil to rotate. Accordingly, usable rotational mechanical energy, or torque, may be drawn from the drive shaft.
In a magnetic converter that is used to generate electrical energy, e.g., an electric generator, the wire coil is rotated in a magnetic field generated by the permanent magnets, thereby inducing a voltage in the wire coil. Accordingly, when the lead wires are connected to a load, e.g., a light bulb, electric current may be drawn from the coil. Consequently, once current begins to flow through the rotating wire coil, a force opposing the motion of the wire coil is also induced, thereby making the wire coil harder to turn. Thus, as is explained by the conservation of energy law, the more work that the converter does, the more work that must be put into its operation. In physical practice, the work put into the operation of the converter is produced by applying a greater mechanical driving force, or increased input torque, to the rotating wire coil.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a magnetic converter for generating electrical energy in which the input torque applied to the magnetic converter need not be increased to maintain operation of the converter. Further, it would be desirable to provide a magnetic converter for generating electrical energy in which an input torque is not required to maintain operation of the converter, and, hence, usable output torque may be drawn from the converter. Advantageously, in such a scheme, the magnetic converter may be used to generate usable electrical and mechanical energy, thereby increasing an efficiency of the magnetic converter.